Refraining Screams
by CoffeeTea
Summary: Jiroh knew it was impossible. He was a slave. A captive. Sold. He couldn't- wouldn't love his master. It wasn't logical. Was it even possible? Atobe/Jiroh. Adorable Pair.
1. Servant say WHAT?

Refraining Screams

Disclaimer: Never ever in a million trillion years will this be mine. –cries desperately to herself-

Summary: Jiroh knew it was impossible. He was a slave. A captive. Sold. He couldn't- wouldn't love his master. It wasn't logical. Was it even possible?

**Okie, so I totally LOST inspiration for my other stories… so I started to re-watch ALL the Prince of Tennis Episodes. Oh. My. God. I have so many pairs I wanna write, but this story is more like a 'I needa get back on track' story…**

/-/-/-/

The fire. The blood. It was all coming back. Jiroh collapsed against the breaking wall. His house. _Their_ house. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault. But… it was. Terror. More blood. Screams, sirens.

"_I'm sorry, but we got here too late…"_

And the last words. Whispered amongst the ashes. Put to the back of his mind, but always coming up again. He couldn't forget. They wouldn't _let_ him forget. Forget that it was all his fault. Forget that he had ruined everything. His family. His life. And it had just been an accident.

Jiroh stood up wearily, walking down the street, unlocking the door to a different house. His uncle's house. Seeing no one there, Jiroh ran over to the door-less bedroom and rummaged around for his jacket. His shoes. Everything he used in order to look like a normal passerby.

Walking quietly out of the house, Jiroh shook his hair out and jogged to the market. It was time. Looking around, Jiroh spotted a man with a noticeable bulge in his pocket. Passing by silently, he swiped the coin pouch from the man's pocket. He kept walking, as so seem like he didn't know anything.

_A few more. _Just a few more pouches, and he would go back. Back to his uncle. Back to his personal hell. After two more tries, Jiroh had many coins jingling around in his coat. _One more._ Jiroh squinted his eyes, swiveling around to get a view of rich-looking merchants or townspeople.

"Bingo." And he strode over to a young man, walking with his hands in his pockets. This one would be easier. Afterall, it _was_ a young man. Lots less keen than the older men that would've beaten him, had they noticed that he stole the coins.

"Perfect." And he dipped his hand into the other boy's pocket, only to feel his arm get thrown outwards, knocking him off-balance. Looking up with confusion, Jiroh stared into dark blue eyes. "Oh, crap." And he ran as fast as he could back home, breathing raggedly, and looking forlornly at the coins he had gotten. He had missed one. He had been caught. Opening the door to his house, Jiroh cringed and then stiffened. There was a definite smell of alcohol and beer, accompanied by another smell. One he was not familiar with.

/-/-/-/

Blearily, Jiroh opened his eyes, immediately feeling soreness in his stomach. A knock came from the door outside, and Jiroh blinked. His uncle wasn't home yet, was he?

"Yes- hey! Ow, no! What's happenin-" Jiroh got cut off by a strong voice, and a cloth shoed in his mouth.

"Akutagawa Jiroh, you are being sold to pay off your uncle's debt." And he saw the man walk away, darkness coming when a door closed. Jiroh tried to squint his eyes, and vacantly felt the place around him moving. A car of some sort?

"Hey, you! You, yes you! Come here, now!" Jiroh opened his eyes- when had he closed them anyways? And walked dutifully towards some woman who was holding a sheet. "You're going to be helping the other slaves by cleaning rooms and cooking meals." And she waved her hand behind her, towards a group of people standing awkwardly in the background.

"Well, Akutagawa-san. Are you ready to start working harder than you ever had before? Because, you better be. This place is _hell_ for demons as well." A red-haired boy with pumpkin-hair said, sneering and walking with the other slaves towards the house. Jiroh took in a huge breath.

"What?"

/-/-/-/

**A/N: Penguins.**

**Oh, god. I'm really sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I just…yeah. BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE A STORY WITH A SLAVE IN IT (: Okie, so it's a short chapter. My sister is forcing me off the computer. Bai bai~! Review. And vote on my poll!**

**Note;; this chapter was not edited. Just written and published. Sorry for any mistakes and other stuff I might've messed up in this rushed first chapter.**


	2. Excuse me, I'm late

Refraining Screams

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shut up.

Summary: Jiroh knew it was impossible. He was a slave. A captive. Sold. He couldn't- wouldn't love his master. It wasn't logical. Was it even possible?

**Okay, so I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. School sucks.**

/-/-/-/

"Ore-sama ordered for his tea and breakfast," the silver-haired youth glanced at the wall, "twelve minutes ago." And he sighed in annoyance, "Where is the incompetent servant that chooses to _not_ serve ore-sama and his prowess?" He lounged himself onto a red chair, glaring at the poor maid that was cleaning his room.

She shivered and squeaked out a small "I'm not sure; I'll find him right away." While scurrying as far from the room as possible, hoping to find the new boy that had decided to make her life horrible, dealing with Atobe-sama.

"Akutagawa Jiroh." A commanding voice was speaking, and Jiroh blearily rubbed his eyes, yawning and shaking his head to the side. His curls bouncing around his face, and he tilted his head to the side, wondering who had ruined his nap.

"Ahmm, yes?" He looked up fearfully into cold blue eyes, and immediately saw red hair. "What is it Gaku-chan?" he received a glare, and cowered. "Gakuto-san." He corrected himself immediately, and started shaking. _What a scary presence._

"Where are you?" Jiroh blinked. Why was Gakuto asking him where he was?

"In the…garden?" He paused, confused. "Why?"

He received an exasperated look from the red-head. "Where are you supposed to be, hmm?" And Gakuto rolled his eyes at the clueless look in the boys eyes. "What I mean- more specifically, is; who are you supposed to be serving breakfast to?" Jiroh jumped up from his sitting position and started running in circles.

"Oh, no. OH NO OH NO!" he screamed into Gakuto's face. "I forgot. I can't believe it! I had the food in my hands, and then… I saw this doorway to these pretty flowers, and _then_," he kept on running around, screaming, "I FELL ASLEEP! I can't believe it. I can't believe it, on my first day, too!" He swayed dramatically, and kept on jumping up and down, annoying the red haired boy in front of him.

"Whatever!" Gakuto had yelled, "Just go! Go now, and _beg_ for forgiveness. I don't care if you have to _bend over and bow_. Go, now." He pointed towards the direction of the kitchen, telling the boy to get 'warm food and some afternoon coffee' since the boy had left the other food out and cold.

Jiroh sped to the kitchen, almost toppling over a few people walking in the same direction, saying a quick 'sorry'. He ignored the stream of angry words coming out of the person he had knocked over, since he was busy.

"Hello!" he screamed once he had gotten into the kitchen, "I NEED THE FOOD FOR ATOBE-SAMA, NOW!" he waved his arms around, getting the attention of most of the workers in the halls and rooms near the kitchen. Seeing food and coffee, Jiroh stacked the plates onto a tray and ran up some stairs and into… an empty room?

Confused, Jiroh walked back out into the hallways. "Uhmm Atobe-sama?" he peeked around the corner, looking for his boss. "I have…" he hesitated, talking to no one, "your food and coffee?"

Jiroh's eyes widened when he saw a furious silver-haired youth walking towards him. "Ore-sama had a _late_" the boy glared at him coldly, stressing the word, "breakfast, and _then_ ore-sama went to the kitchen to get his food, only to be attacked by some new _child_ who was apparently rushing to the kitchen, to get food for _Ore-sama_." Jiroh took a step back, and coughed nervously. He bit his bottom lip and fiddled with his fingers.

"Umm, about that…" Jiroh looked around the room, trying not to stare into cold, emotionless eyes. "Sorry?" he said the word with sympathy, trying to show that it had been a mere accident. "I promise, promise, promise" he decided to do what Gakuto had said; _beg_. "that it won't happen again- please don't fire me. Please please please." And he bowed several times, frantically.

/-/-/-/

Jiroh sighed for the seventh time in the minute, still feeling guilty about forgetting his work. He had basically ruined all the other workers' mornings, and he felt bad about it- honestly. It was a mistake, and he had been given a second chance- he wouldn't waste it.

Walking past the garden, he saw several maids rushing by, chattering. "What a horrible start of the day for Atobe-sama, and he has a _ball_ to hold tonight. I heard that he needs to pick a bride soon, or he can't become the Ruler." Jiroh's eyes widened, and he felt another wave of guilt. Oops.

"Quick!" a boy shouted, passing him. "Atobe-sama orders all workers to meet in the commoner's room, now!" Along with the sounds of pattering footstep, as the boy ran throughout the castle, yelling the orders. Jiroh sighed and walked towards the giant room, dubbed the 'Commoner's Room'.

"Ore-sama expects you all to be present at the ball tonight."

Wait, _what_?

/-/-/-/

**A/N: sorry, it's short. But I had to stop it here- so the next chapter can be all about the ball, and what happens, okay? Review! And, remember to check out ISeeYouStalk's 'Baby', a story that I'm beta-ing. **

**IF you have any fic requests for me, tell me, PM me, review me, and I'll think about it/consider it/totally write it. Lol.**


End file.
